Another Love
by Aryn Block
Summary: What happens when Roxane is in love with the Black Prince? The Black Prince finds Roxane in a busy market, and invites her to perform with the Motley Crew. When Basta and his gang start looking for her, the Price will do all he can to keep her safe. R&R.
1. The First Meeting

Another Love

Another Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Roxane, The Black Prince, Dustfinger, Cloud-Dancer, Capricorn or any other characters.

Chapter 1:

The First Meeting

A woman swirled around and around dancing to the music of the strolling players. She stomped her feet in rhythm of the drums. Her raven colored hair flew wildly around her head, and her brightly colored skirt swung around her legs. The music swelled up around her getting faster and faster. She could see all of the on lookers watching her intently as she swirled and stomped. The music halted and she stopped along with it.

The crowd went wild as they threw coins into a wooden bowl by her feet. The clinking of coins falling onto other coins made her smile. She bowed a deep curtsy, and smiled to the crowd. She bent over to gather her money, when a voice spoke behind her. "Look what we have here. I didn't know Capricorn let you go?" The woman turned around to see Basta looking at her with an evil and wicked grin.

"No one wants you to ruin the festivities Basta." The woman spoke the words with no fear in her voice. She turned back around and gathered her money.

As she stood up, Basta was leering into her face. "Going somewhere? Capricorn really wants you back." His breath reeked of peppermint, making the woman gag.

"Leave her alone Basta. No one wants you here. Today is a day of celebration, not war." Basta looked at the man with a look of fear in his eyes. The man's large bear growled at him as he melted into the crowds.

The woman turned around to look at her rescuer and was awed by his looks. The man's black skin looked even blacker against his black hair. He stood and carried himself like a born leader. He wore a black shirt that was open and showed his muscled body. He had three long bladed in his belt and wore a slight smile on his serious face. "Thank you," said Roxane, "for getting rid of Basta. He has always given me trouble."

The black man just smiled and held out his hand. "I am the Black Prince, leader of the Motley Crew. You must be new to the kingdom."

The woman smiled shyly at the Prince and said, "I am Roxane. I have traveled from the Castle of Night. I use to work and perform for the Adderhead." Roxane said thanks one last time, and prepared to head to the castle gates.

As she turned to leave, the Prince reached out his hand and grabbed hers. He swung her around and asked her a question. Her skirt swung around her legs as she turned to look at the Prince. "I was wondering if you…um… Are staying anywhere, you know like a camp of some kind, or are you staying alone?" The Prince's awkwardness made Roxane laugh.

"Would you like me to travel with your company?" Roxane looked at the Prince with a sideways glance.

"Yes. Yes I would." Roxane smiled at the Prince one last time before she disappeared into the crowd.


	2. The Camp

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

The Camp

The night was inky black as Roxane entered the Motley Crews' camp. She could hear mother's telling stories of great adventure to their children as they put them to bed. Roxane walked through the camp until she reached the main campfire. There seated around it drinking sour wine were three men. Roxane saw the Black Prince with his bear behind him straight away. Roxane slowly walked into the light of the fire causing the men to look up. Her black hair glittered in the fire light awing the men.

The Black Prince was the first to speak. "Sit down and have some wine." Roxane cautiously sat down and spread her skirts over her legs. The prince looked at her and then said, "Madam, this is Dustfinger." The man the prince pointed to had fiery red hair, and wore black and red garments. These were the colors of fire-eaters. "Dustfinger here is the best fire-eater in the whole kingdom. He can tame the flames, making them obey his every wish."

Dustfinger nodded a welcome to the beautiful Roxane. "Welcome to the Strolling Player's Camp." He smiled an empty smile at Roxane and went back to playing with the flame.

The Prince then pointed to the other man. "This is Cloud-Dancer. He is a tight-rope walker." Cloud-Dancer had pale yellow hair and a happy face that was always smiling. His blue and white clothing looked like a little piece of the sky.

"How do you do ma'am?" Cloud-Dancer's face smiled at Roxane as she turned a light shade of pink. She was not use to kind and pleasant attention. The most she was use to was groveling from men like Basta and his master Capricorn.

"I am good sir." Roxane smiled back at the man and then turned to the Black Prince. "So sir, what do you do to entertain people of the towns?"

The Prince raised a humored eyebrow at the question and answered, "Well my lady. Isn't it obvious? I tame the bears of the wild and make people feel happy." The black bear laid his head on the Prince's shoulder and looked at Roxane.

"Is he nice, or does he attack strangers?" A hint of fear escaped Roxane's mouth as she looked the bear with a worried look.

"No. Bear is a tame one. He wouldn't hurt you. He likes you too much to do you harm." Roxane blush turned from pink to red as the Prince commented her. Dustfinger looked up only once to see Roxane blush, and went back to growing fiery flowers.

All of the men in the camp saw Roxane as beautiful and exotic creature, but they dared not fall in love with her. She was already in one man's heart, and he had a bear and three very sharp knives.


	3. A Gift For You

Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A Gift for You

Roxane carefully made her way through the packed market. The market days in Ombra were always packed and busy. Carts full of cloth, spices, and jewels that lined the streets. Sweet and spicy smells floated around the market. Roxane made her way to a spice cart and looked at the imported spices. The colorful spiced drew her eyes and intrigued her nose. The sights and smells had the sent of far off lands.

Roxane pointed to two of the spices and paid for them. She walked over to a jewel cart and looked at the exotic gems and stones. She fingered a lime green rock that shone with brilliance greater than anything she had ever seen. The stone was set in a fine golden chain, and had four smaller stones set in the chain. The stone and chain attracted Roxane and made her wish that she could have it. The soft voice that whispered in her ear surprised her. "Do you like it?"

Roxane turned to smile at the Black Prince and nodded shyly. She looked around and saw no bear. The Prince could see the question forming in her mind and shook his head to tell her that they would talk about it later. A dark shadow passed over his face as he looked at Roxane. He looked at the necklace and pointed it out to the jeweler. He took some coins out of a pouch on his belt, and paid for the necklace.

The Prince carefully took the necklace and placed in gently around Roxane's neck. The stone rested in the hallow of her neck and shown with beauty against her skin. The Prince then took her hand and lead her out of the market and out to the city wall. As Roxane took one last look at the market and saw smoke.

The first thing Dustfinger noticed when the Black Prince entered the busy market, was the absence of his companion. Dustfinger was about to walk over to the Prince, when he saw Roxane. Something was wrong. Dustfinger could see from the way the Prince looked at her. She was in trouble, and they needed to get out of the city.

* * *

Dustfinger saw Roxane look around and the Prince shake his head. Dustfinger looked at the prince and saw him nod in his direction. That was the only signal Dustfinger needed. He silently slipped to the inner-most side of the market, and looked for a good place to start his magic. He found it in a small cart wedged between two larger ones.

The small cart had fine fabric and cloth on it, and the small, fat man who owned it never saw Dustfinger light the fire. Fine wisps of smoke climbed into roaring flames. The fire was encouraged by Dustfinger's soft, sweet words. It leapt from cart to cart creating a thick black pillar of smoke. Merchants and buyers ran to grab buckets of water to put out the flames. The chaos was the perfect escape for the entertainers.


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4:

**I am so, so, so sorry that it took so long to update my story. I had a busy spring and a crazy summer. I hope you enjoy this story, and chapter 5 will be coming soon. :) Aryn**

Chapter 4:

Trouble

Roxane gripped the Prince's hand even tighter as she walked into the camp. The tents were burned, and many of the people were hurt. Some were even killed. "Who did this?" The whispered fear in her voice made the Prince want to hold her tight in his arms. They walked through the camp and looked at the destruction.

"Capricorn sent his men. Basta lead them, and hurt all in his way. Most of us ran to the safety of the woods." The Prince swept his arm around to show the scene. He looked at Roxane with dismal eyes and said, "He was looking for you." Roxane turned her head to keep the Prince from seeing her tears. The Prince gently took her chin and turned her head to look at him. "Why? Why is he after you?"

A lone tear ran down Roxane's face as she pulled away from the Prince. "I am sorry I caused your people harm. You will never have to see me ever again." She turned and ran out of the camp with the Prince right behind her. Roxane ran to the river and stopped. She was trapped. The only way of helping the Prince was to jump off the sharp cliff and into the raging rapids.

"Roxane! Don't!" The worry and fear in the Prince's voice made Roxane stop. She turned around and looked at him. "What did he do to you?" The Prince took a step towards Roxane and held out his hand. Another tear made its way down her cheek.

"What he did is in the past. I have moved on, and now I must go. Please just let me leave." The look on Roxane's face was a mixture of sorrow and fear. It broke the Prince's heart to see her begging for an escape. He could only imagine what Capricorn and Basta had made her do.

"I want to help you. If you need to hide, you can go to the secret camp. You will be safe there." The Prince took another step towards Roxane. He could touch her now, but was afraid to.

"You can help me by letting me go. I have caused these people harm, and some have even died. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I can survive on my own. I have done it before." Roxane's face was brave and showed no trace of fear. The Prince tried to see past the mask she had on, but could not.

"Fine. You can go, but all I ask is that you stay in the caves on the hills. You will be safe there, and we can help you." Roxane nodded in agreement and slowly placed her hands to the back of her neck. She unclipped the necklace and handed it to the Prince. She slipped around him and into the woods. The Prince looked at the green stone and sighed. Roxane was afraid of hurting someone by staying, but in turn by going, she was breaking his heart. She was going to do something and he knew it.


	5. Memories

Chapter 5:

Memories

Roxane paced the length of the cave and thought of all the people she hurt. She thought of all the Motley People who were hurt because of Basta's revenge. She warily sat down at the back of the cave and looked out of the mouth. The evening sky was slowly getting darker. The lonely wisps of clouds floated around turning black. The pinks, purples, and blues shone with beauty.

A dark shape moved around the outside of the cave and stopped at the mouth. Roxane held her breath, and slipped behind a boulder. She peered around the rock and saw the figure walk into the cave. It walked up to the rock and looked around. Roxane's heart thumped in fear. She was sure that the person, whoever it was, would hear it and discover her. The figure placed its hand on the boulder and sighed.

Roxane could see the dark skin of the man and a sigh of relief escaped her mouth. "Prince?" He whisper was barely heard by the man.

"Roxane?" The Prince saw Roxane's head and then her body emerge from behind the rock. He reached out to her and gathered her into his arms. She let herself fall into the strong embrace and forget her worries and fears for the time being.

"Please tell me what happened to you. Please Roxane, I need to know."

"Why do you need to know? It will only hurt you more."

"I need to know because I fear for you. I want to keep you safe."

Roxane sighed and closed her eyes. She breathed in his scent and tried to think of where to start. She came up with only one place. The Beginning…

* * *

Roxane twirled in tight circles and stamped her foot along with the beat of the small drum that was playing beside her. Soon a large crowd was gathered watching her, and a tambourine joined the drum. She slowed the tempo into a slow sad song and let her body move with the rhythms she felt. The music slowly came to a stop as she crumpled to the ground. She laid there as a lone set of hands clapped. She looked up and saw a man with an evil grin on his face.

"You dance well maiden. You shall dance for me," the man said.

"I sir, do not dance for anyone save myself." Roxane looked at the man with steel in her eyes and voice.

"It was not a request. It was an order." He leaned in towards her face until it was a mere inches away from hers. "Expect company tonight." With that he turned and walked into the busy market streets.

* * *

Roxane saw the approaching flame and wondered who it could be. The small cottage that she called home was bare except for a few small trinkets from suitors. She let them adorn her with jewels, but never anything more. She was a strong woman and would never flounder under a man's stare. She looked out her door wondering with a greater anxiety than before. She could remember the man in the market, and feared what he meant by visitors.

The man holding the torch wore a simple outfit with no jewels. Roxane stood in the door of her cottage as the man walked up her small lane. "My master is waiting maiden," said the man.

"And whom may your master be?" spat Roxane. She knew exactly who wanted her. The man in the market would keep his word, and sent this man to finish his threat.

"My master maiden is Capricorn." Roxane blinked at the name. "Do you know him?" smirked the man.

Roxane knew him and his followers. He would get what he wanted, and she would have to obey.

"Do not keep him waiting."

"Let him wait for all I care. I will not go and dance at the feet of your master and let him grovel over me." Roxane spat the words at the man and slammed the door shut in his face.

The door flew open and Roxane was hit over the head. Before she blacked out she saw her cottage and few meager belongings go up into flames as she was drug out of the burning structure.

* * *

Roxane woke up with a pounding head. She tried to sit up, but her head erupted in pain. She could not place where she was, but soon her memory was restored as her door opened. The man that visited her last night stood in the door wearing an evil smile and cleaning his finger-nails with his knife.

"Good to see you up maiden. My master wants to be entertained tonight."

Roxane just stared at the man and said nothing.

"Do you want to know anything while I am here?" The man laughed and winked at Roxane. He took a step closer to her as she struggled to sit up. He leaned his face closer to hers and whispered, "You and I are going to get along quite well." He laughed and the smell of peppermint was overwhelming.

Roxane coughed, and tried to shrink into the wall behind her. The man laughed and slapped her across the face. "You will dance tonight." With that order he walked out of the room leaving Roxane to think about her new life.

By the end of the day, Roxane was able to walk around and practice her dancing with a man who would play the beat for her. She feared for her life and wondered if anyone would know that she no longer existed. She pushed her fears away and concentrated on the day and task at hand. She was to perform in front of Capricorn and his men tonight. Basta, the man that had taken her from her home and who came into her room, would be there also.

A knock at the door announced that the men were ready. Roxane sighed, pulled the sash around her waist a little tighter, and slowly followed the nervous girl that was leading her through the halls. "Might I ask you a question?" asked Roxane.

"Just make it quick. We are not allowed to talk in the halls. Someone might hear us, and that is never good," replied the girl.

"What happens to the people that are forced to perform?"

The girl looked back at Roxane and said, "You are pretty, so the men will like you. You will work in the kitchens with the rest of us, but you will entertain the men also." The girl sadly smiled at Roxane and pointed to the large doors that stood in front of them. "In there ma'am." With that the girl turned and disappeared into the shadowy halls.

* * *

Basta looked at Roxane and smirked. This dancer was Capricorn's newest entertainment. She would be able to entertain in many ways if Basta got his way. He let a low chuckle out and continued watching her dance. He had to admit that she danced with grace and beauty unlike anything he had ever seen before.

The last beat of the drum sounded, and her dance ended along with it. Capricorn's slow clap filled the room, and the other men slowly joined in with their master. "Very nice maiden," said Capricorn. "I like how you dance even more now that you are in my fortresses' walls." He let out a small hiss of a laugh and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Basta watched as she slowly walked to the large doors at the end of the hall and slipped out. At the first chance he got, he would go after her and see how much fun she really was. He let himself chuckle one last time before retiring to his chambers.

Roxane quickly walked to the rooms that would be hers. She tried to convince herself that the men weren't that bad, but she could tell that that was a lie. She reached her room and saw a note pinned to the door. She grabbed the note and quickly slipped into her room. She took a glance around and found a candle burning in its holder. She grabbed it and opened the note. It simply said:

**Basta will come. Hide.**

Roxane burned the note, and was about to find a hiding place when the door slowly creaked open. "Going somewhere?" the sly voice of Basta asked.

Roxane turned around and watched Basta approach her. She backed up against the wall and found what she was looking for. Basta took another step forwards and grabbed a hold of Roxane's waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

Roxane's shock let the kiss go on longer than she wanted, but soon her senses came back and she swung the object she had in her hand. The candle went flying across the room and was snuffed out throwing the room into darkness. The holder hit Basta in the head. He let out a muffled moan as he crumpled to the ground. Roxane took this time as her chance to escape.

She rushed out of her room and into the hall. She blindly ran, not knowing where she was going. She stopped only when she ran into something solid. The force of the impact sent her sprawling. She looked up once she was on the ground and saw Capricorn standing above her. She cringed as he spoke.

* * *

Her new rooms were smelly and cold. She had nothing but a small blanket and the company of rats. The dungeons were all she knew. Her cell was small and her life was repetitive. Wake up. Eat. Wait. Entertain. Sleep.

This was her new life, and she had no hope of a future.

* * *

Hope came in the shape of a little girl. Her name was Hannah, and she was an angle in Roxane's eyes. She was the one who got the key to let Roxane out, and she was the one to lead Roxane out of the fortresses walls.

"Walk to Ombra. You will be safe there," was all the little girl said as they departed.

Roxane walked to Ombra, dancing along the way. She had started the next chapter in her life, and that was when it all went wrong again. She was in Ombra, but Basta was there too.

* * *

Roxane finished her tale and dell silent. She looked down at her hands, refusing to look at the Prince. She could feel his gaze on her sad face, and feared what the look on his face would be like. She was a peasant woman with a battered soul. How could anyone care for her? She wanted to feel comforted. She wanted to fling herself into the Prince's arms, but refused herself.

The Prince softly laid his hand on the side of Roxane's face and rubbed his thumb to her cheek. She tilted her face into his hand, but soon jerked away. This was the way the men she knew treated women. They gave gifts, were kind, but they always battered the ones who they "cared" for. That was what Capricorn had done. He was the only one who treated Roxane with kindness, but then he had sent Basta to her cell. She shuddered as the memories came back. She would never tell the Prince that part of her story; never.

The Prince saw Roxane's face darken and cloud over. She had flinched away from his hand as if he had hit her. He wanted so badly to reach out and murmur soothing words in her ear, but no. He would not. She had been badly hurt, and he suspected that she had not told him the whole story.

"Roxane," he murmured. "I will leave it you want me to."

Roxane finally looked the Prince in the eye. Her insides screamed for him to stay, to guard her, but instead she voiced, "I want to be a-" Her voice cracked as she tried to say the words and slowly she said, "Alone."

The Prince sighed. Roxane had turned her face down as she told him to leave, but he saw her eyes. She saw how they silently begged him to stay, to protect her from the darkness, but he would obey her wishes. He would leave the cave, but he would not leave her alone. He would sit outside and watch over her as she slept.

The Prince slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on her forehead. The rush of heat that came to face was overwhelming. He slowly stood up and walked towards the light outside of the cave. "Goodnight Roxane," he whispered as he slipped around the edge of the mouth of the cave and prepared himself for a long night's watch.


	6. A Night of Horrors

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

A Night of Horrors

Roxane watched s the Prince slipped into the darkness of night. She shivered as the heat of his lips against her forehead slowly faded. She carefully lay down and folded herself into a tight little ball. The tears started soon after that, but she was silent. She knew how to cry without being hears. She had done it for so many months, that it had become natural. She cried herself to sleep, but rest did not come.

* * *

The Prince did not let himself sleep. He would protect Roxane and keep her safe. He reached into his pocket absentmindedly and pulled out the necklace that he had given Roxane; the necklace that Roxane had given back. He rolled the stone in his hand thinking about her story. She left out large parts of her captivity; she had left out the bad parts.

The Prince sighed and looked about. Seeing nothing, he held his breath and listened for any sound. All he heard was the slight shuffling from inside the cave. Content with his observation, he leaned against the wall and waited for the morning.

* * *

Roxane was falling. She tried to stop, but the fall never seemed to end. She frantically tried to swing her arms; to catch herself, but they were useless. She tried to call out, but found that she was mute. All she could muster was a whimper. She was helpless.

Suddenly she stopped. She was in the woods by Capricorn's fortress. She could see the glowing lights and the figures of men, roaming the night. She turned to leave, but the woods had fallen away. She was now at the edge of a burnt camp. She scanned the smoldering camp and jumped back into the cover of the trees when she saw Basta standing in the middle. He smiled wickedly and started towards her. She turned to run, but he was in front of her. She let out a scream as he clamped his hand over her mouth.

* * *

The scream was unlike anything the Prince had ever heard before. He leapt up and ran into the caves. Roxane was moaning on the floor. Sweat covered her face as she rolled slightly back and forth. She must have lashed out in her sleep, for a gash had appeared below her left elbow.

The Prince quickly knelt down on the ground and gathered Roxane in his arms. She clung to his arms and cried into his shoulder. "'S all right. 'S all right," the Prince murmured. He kept up the babbling until her tears ran out. Roxane buried her head in his shoulder. She clung to him like he was her life line, but that gave little comfort to the Prince.

"What happened?" The Prince gently pulled Roxane away from him and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"H-he. W-was th-there," was what she managed to stuttered as she tried to calm the hiccups that seemed to attack her.

"Who was there?"

"B-b-basta."

The Prince closed his eyes and thought of what to do.

"What will I do?" Roxane pleaded. "I cannot stay here."

"Why not?" The Prince looked at her with sad, pleading eyes.

"I can't stand to see people to get hurt because of me."

"Then stay here. We can protect you."

Roxane violently shook her head. She would not let others get harmed because of her past. She would do all that was in her power to keep the innocent safe. "I am leaving."

"When?"

"Right now. Basta does not know the lay of the land, and won't be able to follow me as easily. I will go from town to town dancing for money. I will be perfectly-"

"NO!!" The harshness of the Prince's voice made Roxane jump. "Do not say you will be perfectly fine." Tears started to form in her eyes, but she held them at bay. "You and I both know that you will never be fine. You and I know-"

"How do you know what is best for me?" Roxane dropped the hand of the Prince's that she had been holding and scooted away from him. "How do you know what I have been through? You know nothing." The tears started to fall.

The Prince's heart broke to see Roxane crying because of him. "Roxane," he started. "I know that you kept a lot of details from me. I can guess what Basta did to you."

"Really? You can guess what he did to me."

"Yes. Why would that be so difficult?"

"Because you have never met Basta. What you define as 'bad' is nothing to him. What you think 'horrible' is, in his mind it is fun. It is all just a game to him. If he gets me he wins. If he scares me into running he wins."

"What if you win?"

"Then he starts again tomorrow. I will never rid of him. He is part of me."

"Part of you?"

Roxane lowered her head, refusing to look at the Prince. How could she tell him? How could she hurt him so?


	7. Sweet Revenge

Chapter 7:

Sweet Revenge

Basta looked through the trees, glancing behind him as Micka walked up behind him. "What did you find Micka?" Basta asked in a harsh voice.

"She is staying here in this camp, but has seemed to have gone into the market sir."

"Good work. Capricorn will reward you will beauties of all sorts." Micka bowed his head and waited for Basta to give his orders.

Basta looked again at the camp. He had four raiders along with Micka and himself, but that would hardly be enough to ambush the camp. All he could hope for was that the message would get across to his pretty escapee that he was back and she would be his again soon. He sneered and rolled his shoulders, cracking his back in the process. "We will burn the camp, and then pay a little visit back to the market. I want some dead, and you can choose a woman if they flee into the woods alone, but don't do anything stupid. You hear me?"

"Yes sir," said Micka as he nodded and slipped back into the trees. Basta ran a hand through his hair and thought of the woman who was given to him by Capricorn. She had tried to run away, but failed. Capricorn had caught her, and had stuck her into the dungeons. That was a good place for her, but Hannah had helped her escape. Hannah had paid the price with her life, and Basta would not let Roxane get away with her crime either.

A bird call sounded, and four others arrived after that signaling Basta that his men were ready. He looked at the camp one last time before sounding the battle cry.

The five men stepped into the clearing of the camp and grabbed the women closest to them. The camp went into panic as one of the men grabbed a burning stick and started some of the tents on fire. Soon the men of the camp, started towards Basta and his men. They held spears, but would not use them. Basta had their women and they would not dare put them into danger.

Basta let out an evil laugh, and flung the woman he was holding at a man, and rushed the man as he grabbed the woman. Basta's knife sunk into the flesh of the man's stomach. The man grunted and curled into a ball on the ground. Basta bent down and stabbed the man a few more times, making sure he was dead.

He observed the chaos that his men had created. The camp was in ruins, and several people were either killed or hurt. He signaled the retreat and was the last to leave the camp. As he left, he gave a slight wave of his hand to the large black man who was leaning over a man. The man glared as Basta melted into the trees, and Basta had a feeling that he would see the man again.

Once back in the safety of the trees, Basta turned to his men and told all of them to start heading back to Capricorn. He would take Micka and go into the market. He still had to catch his property.

* * *

Basta stood in the shadows of a street vendor and watched as his woman looked at the different spices and herbs that were displayed on the carts. She pointed to some and gave the vendor her money. He watched as she stopped and carefully touched a necklace. He watched as the black man came up behind her and whispered in her ear. She seemed to jump slightly, but nodded after that. The man had a worried look on his face, and kept glancing around the market.

"Looking for someone?" murmured Basta to himself. He chuckled as he thought back. He knew the man. He had seen him before. He thought back and then it clicked. He had 'rescued' the woman from Basta the first time Basta had seen her since the night she ran away. He was the leader of the entertainers. Basta had seen him around the streets of Ombra before. He had the bear.

Basta looked around trying to find the bear, but seeing none he turned back to watch his woman. She was gone. He looked frantically around and saw her being led out of the market by the black man. He started to walk towards her, but stopped when he saw the pillar of rising smoke.

Others had seen it also, and were starting to panic. The merchants grabbed pails of water, trying to stop the fire, and the buyers were frantically trying to get out of the fire's way. Basta cursed to himself and started to leave the way his woman left, but soon found the flames building a wall. They were blocking his path, leaving the only way out of the market and the city the far most gate. By the time he would reach it, his woman would be long gone.

Basta cursed again, and slipped out of the market and into the chaotic streets. The fire was spreading quickly, and homes would be the next to burn. Ombra would be gone in a matter of hours, but as soon as the first flame touched a home, it died back. Soon the fire was small enough for the merchants to put out. Basta knew who was behind this, and would make sure he paid as well.


	8. Where Do I Go Now?

Chapter 8:

Where Do I Go Now?

Roxane woke the next morning with an ache in her back and sick to her stomach. She quickly ran outside of the cave and threw up. When she was done, she slowly stood up and looked over to the spot that the Prince had occupied during the night. His spot was empty; but when she looked outside, she saw that the sun was just starting to peek above the horizon. She had not slept in, but the Prince was gone already. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart as she picked up the small bag that contained the few belongings she had acquired through her travels. She sighed and slowly slipped out of the cave. The forest would provide adequate cover from the two things in her life that she could run from.

* * *

The Prince woke early the next morning. He had slept poorly, and was going to find some food for the morning. He debated on waking Roxane to tell her where he was going, but he decided to let her get her rest. He exited the cave, but not before taking one last glace at her.

He set along the unformed paths that went through the woods. A nice rabbit would be a fine meal, and that was what he was planning on getting for breakfast. He only had to hunt for a few moments before he had snared two rabbits. Both of the bucks were nice sized and would be able to feed the two of them for a day or so. They would be able to find more food on the trial if she was serious about leaving.

"_What if you win?"_

_"Then he starts again tomorrow. I will never rid of him. He is part of me."_

_"Part of you?" _

Did she mean what he discovered? Was he part of her in more ways than her past? The questions pounded at his head making him stop in his tracks. He breathed deep and turned his head to the east. The sun was slowly starting to rise. He should get back to the caves before Roxane woke. She would be worried, and that was the last thing the Prince wanted.

He started back to the camp and let his mind wander. He thought about Roxane's beautiful face; the way her smile could lift his mood with just a glance; the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders; the way she dance. _'Yes,'_ he decided. He liked the last aspect of her the best. She was graceful true, but she felt the rhythm; she felt the sorrow of the ballad; the joy of the jig. She was perfect in his mind, but soon his thoughts turned to last night.

* * *

Roxane slipped through the trees, heading towards Ombra. She planned on going into the town to find some work. She would change her appearance; make herself unrecognizable. She would be someone new. She would stop running, for the moment. She had others to think of, and a rough travel would risk their health.

* * *

The Prince walked up to the cave, and the first thing he saw was the puke just outside and to the side of the door. He panicked and rushed into the cave only to see that it was empty. He cursed to himself and sprinted out of the cave. _'Where could she have gone to?'_ he asked himself. He knew she could not have gone far, but the ultimate question was where to look. He felt at a loss as he looked around the woods in front of the cave's mouth. He cursed again and traveled back to the camp that was set up in the clearing. He would get Dustfinger, and together they would find Roxane.

* * *

Roxane entered the city as the gates opened. The throngs of travelers and sellers hid her well. She slipped in with the crowd, and entered the first ally she found. She hoped that she could find the woman that Hannah had told her about, and hoped that the woman would be able to help her. It had been a little over two months since she had found out the news, and hoped to settle down before it was too late.

She slipped through the allies and finally saw the little sign of the Little Blue Bird. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her. When she was sure the coast was clear, she slipped inside the establishment.

What greeted her scared the living daylights out of her. She was in a pub; and not a very tidy one at that. She thought back at what Hannah had said to her that night and recalled the conversation.

* * *

Roxane heard the door of the dungeons open and the sounds of footsteps coming down the hall. She cringed against the wall and prayed that it was not Basta.

"Roxane," whispered a small voice.

Roxane looked up and saw the small figure of Hannah standing at the cell's door and looking through the bars. "What are you doing down here child?" asked Roxane fearfully.

"I have come to save you and your child."

"You cannot be found."

"I won't be if we hurry." Roxane nodded as the little girl pulled a key from her dress and opened the cell's door. She ushered Roxane to follow her and headed deeper into the dungeons.

The pair finally came to a set of stairs that Roxane never knew existed. The girl crept up the stairs and opened the big door at the top. She slipped out into the world above, and Roxane followed quickly. They came out right past the guard tower, and that scared Roxane silly. They would surely be caught, and then both her and Hannah would be sentenced to a life of hell.

The night air pricked at Roxane's skin as they snuck towards the woods. Hannah reached the first rows of trees and ushered Roxane to go ahead of her.

They snuck through the trees until the lights of the fortress were tiny dots in the dark. Hannah then turned to Roxane and gave her a burlap bag. "All you need to survive is in there." Roxane nodded and took the bag. "There is food, a few extra dresses, and a little something to remember us by."

"I will always remember you," replied Roxane with tears in her eyes. "You saved me and my baby."

"Walk to Ombra. You will be safe there. There is a place called the Little Blue Bird. The woman who lives there is named Meja, and she will help and hide you. You will be safe."

"How long will it take to get to Ombra?"

"A month give or take. You will need to dance to get money. Do not stay in one town too long. Someone might recognize you. Now go before I am missed."

"Good bye Hannah," said Roxane as she hugged the little girl. "I will never forget this." And with that, Roxane took one last look back at the castle and saw the tiny figures of men walking around. She turned and started off, heading as far away from Capricorn and Basta as she could.

* * *

"Might I help you madam?" asked a voice, scaring Roxane out of her dream.

"Yes." Roxane looked at the woman who was speaking to her. She had on a brown dress, and had her hair pulled out of her face. It was secured by a strip of white cloth. Roxane tried to smile, but gave up and said, "I am looking for Meja."

"I am her. How might I be of service?"

"Hannah sent me."

When Roxane said the little girl's name, the color drained out of Meja's face. "Follow me child." Roxane nodded and walked slowly after the woman.

Meja quickly stepped through a door at the end of the hallway and waited for Roxane to follow after her. "You need to change your looks before you can be seen again."

"How will I do that?" asked Roxane.

"Cut your hair, and change the color. You will also dress in black, for you 'husband' died. When is the child due?"

"I am not quite sure. I found out about two and a half months ago."

"Who is the father?"

"The one who wants me dead."

"Do you want the child?"

This question took Roxane by surprise. She had never thought about giving up the child, but now that the option was laid out it did not sound half bad. "I am not sure," she finally answered. Meja nodded and Roxane asked her final question. "Where do I go now?"

"Where ever your heart leads you," was all the response Roxane got, and all that she needed. She knew what her heart wanted, but did not know how not to hurt her heart's desire.


	9. Lost

Chapter 9:

Lost

The Prince rushed into the camp and headed straight to where Dustfinger was sitting. Dustfinger looked once at the Prince's face and knew that something was wrong.

"What happened?" asked Dustfinger.

"She's gone."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No." The Prince ran his hand through his hair and started to pace. "She was in the caves when I left to get some breakfast for her, and when I came back there was puke outside of the cave and she was gone."

"Puke?"

"Yah."

"How much?"

"How much?" The Prince turned to Dustfinger and spat out the next words. "What kind of question is that?"

Dustfinger held up his hands defensively and said, "It could be helpful."

"How?" growled the Prince.

"What is going on here men?" The Prince turned around to find Cloud Dancer standing behind him.

"Nothing Cloud Dancer," he replied.

"Doesn't look like that."

The Prince turned to Dustfinger and asked, "So will you help me?"

"Yes, I will help you. I have always helped you, and I always will."

"Thank you," breathed the Prince. "I think that she might have gone back into the city."

"With Basta out?"

"Yah. I think more than what she is telling us is going on."

"Like what?"

"I am not quite sure, but there is one way to find out." With that the two men walked out of the camp with Cloud Dancer watching them go.

Once they reached the gates of the city, they split up. The gates were just opening, so people pushed them from either side. The Prince headed for the market, hoping that Roxane would need money for her travels. Dustfinger on the other hand walked with the crowd and decided to risk his luck in the allies.

* * *

The first time that he saw the brightly colored dress and the beautiful woman, Dustfinger knew she was a wonder to behold. He had watched her dance, and was about to go up to get rid of Basta when the Prince stepped in. He knew then that Roxane was not his. He could try all he wanted, but he would never get her.

He saw how the Prince looked at her and envied him. He had all the love in the world, and Roxane loved him back. She trusted him, and why she ran away from him was a mystery. They would have the perfect life, but something was chasing her and Dustfinger knew it was more than Basta.

* * *

Dustfinger slipped from ally to ally, and finally spotted the dark blue dress he had last seen on Roxane. She looked scared, and nervous. She was standing in front of the Little Blue Bird Pub and was looking uneasily about. Finally after a full search of the ally, she went in. He walked closer to the pub's door and listened to the conversation.

"Hannah sent me," said Roxane.

"Follow me child," replied a woman.

The sounds of retreating footsteps told Dustfinger that they had headed to the back room. He rolled his shoulders and slipped into the pub. There was a door in the back of the room that was slightly ajar and there happened to be a small table right outside of the door. He slipped into the chair by the table and listened to conversation in the other room.

"-hair, and change the color," said the woman. You will also dress in black, for you 'husband' died. When is the child due?"

'_Child_?' thought Dustfinger.

"I am not quite sure. I found out about two and a half months ago."

"Who is the father?"

"The one who wants me dead."

'_Basta,'_ thought Dustfinger. With that he silently stood up and sipped out of the pub to find the Prince.

* * *

The Prince was lost when he did not know where Roxane was and how she was doing. He had searched the market for the last hour, and still had not found her. She had most likely by-passed the city and headed to the next town along the road. This made his heart contract into itself. He tried to push the thought out of his head, and succeeded when he saw Dustfinger walking though the market. He had a confused and worried look on his face, and this concerned the Prince.

"Did you find her?" asked the Prince once they were by each other.

"I did, and I might have found out some information on why she ran."

"Tell me."

"I know why Basta wants her, but you need to talk to her yourself."

"Where is she at?"

"Are you familiar with the Little Blue Bird Pub?"

"Yes," replied the Prince. "Why?"

"Look there. I think that is where she is at." The Prince nodded and Dustfinger slipped into the crowds and out of the city.

The Prince turned and slowly walked farther into the market and tried to think of what to do. He wanted to help Roxane, but was afraid of pushing her away. He could not lose her again, and he knew that. She had wormed her way into his heart, and without her he was lost.


	10. Stuck in the Past

Chapter 10:

Stuck in the Past

Roxane sat on the steps that led to the kitchens of the pub and thought about the last week. Her morning sickness had left her, but she felt like her heart was going to break. She felt horrible about leaving the Prince the way she did, but at the time, she had no other choice. She was doing this not only for herself and the child, but for the Prince also. She could not tell him what had happened to her. It would hurt the both of them too much.

Roxane had arrived at the pub a week ago, and she still felt uneasy about the place. It was not as bad as she had thought it would have been, but it was still a pub. She had chopped her hair from its mid-back point all the way to her shoulders. She had also placed rixworm in it to lighten her once black hair to an almost blonde color. The change was dramatic, and she hardly recognized herself in Meja's small mirror.

Meja walked out of the main room and looked at Roxane with a worried look. "Is the baby fine?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Roxane. She got up and let the black fabric of her mourning dress fall to the ground. "I am just thinking."

"Ah," replied Meja. "You up for working?"

"Any way that I can help."

"Good. You make some bread and put the loaves into the oven."

Roxane nodded and walked through the open door frame that cut the kitchen off from the small hall that led to the stairs. She gathered the few ingredients that she needed and set to work. The rhythmic pattern of her kneading the bread let her mind wander to her past.

* * *

The Prince sat at the main fire of the cam and stared into the flames. Dustfinger sat to his right and Cloud Dancer sat to his left. He was about ready to scream at himself for not going into the pub earlier that day. He could have found Roxane, but he didn't. He didn't want to scare her away; to make her run. He had cursed himself out earlier and then went to drown his sorrows in the ale at the camp. Dustfinger had taken the drink away from him an hour or so, but still his mind clouded.

"So you didn't go. It is not the end of the world," said Dustfinger.

"You can always go tomorrow," said Cloud Dancer.

"Buthat might be tool ate," slurred the Prince.

"How much did he drink?" asked Cloud Dancer to Dustfinger.

"Too much."

"I only had one bottle," whispered the Prince.

"And that is one too many," said Dustfinger.

The Prince nodded his head, and then slumped backwards into his bear. Dustfinger looked at his friend with disgust, and then stood up. Turning to Cloud Dancer he said, "He needs to figure out what he wants." Cloud Dancer nodded and the two of them walked away from the sleeping Prince and to their tents.

* * *

"Roxane," said Meja making Roxane turn from her work.

"What is it Meja?" asked Roxane.

"Hide. In the place in your room."

"Who is here?"

"A man."

"Of what color?"

"Light skin. I think it is the father of your child."

Roxane's face paled as she mouthed the word 'Basta.' She nodded to Meja and hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She rounded the corner of the small hallway and ran into a figure in a dark cape. "Sorry," murmured Roxane as she flitted past the man.

"No worries ma'am," said the slick voice of the man.

Roxane nodded and instead of entering her own room, she opened the door to the empty room. She closed the door, locked it, and hurried to the window. She looked out of it and saw that she would be able to jump from the window to the roof of the house next to the pub. She got ready to jump, and as she was prepping herself to make the leap, she heard the knob jiggle and a body slam against the door. She knew it would not hold. She jumped out of the window as the door flung itself open.

She felt the rush of the wind sweep past her as she leapt from the window. She hit the roof opposite of the window and heard a crack as she caught herself from the jump. Hot pain darted up her arm as she rushed across the roof and scurried down the other side. Once in the ally, she rushed through the stinking streets and to the only safe place she could think of.

* * *

Basta watched as his woman flung herself from the window. She landed on the roof opposite of the window, but he had heard the crack of a bone breaking. He cursed at the woman as she slipped off of the roof and into a mysterious ally on the other side of the roof and ran away. He thought back to the last time he had seen her run.

_The sound of the guards was sounded making every soul in the fortress to wake. A messenger ran through the halls yelling that a captive had escaped and all men were ordered to catch her. Basta leapt out of his bed and threw his shoes on. He rushed out of his room and saw two figures disappear into the woods._

"_The woods," someone yelled, causing every man to gather his sword and a torch. The pack of wild men, hungry with hate for an escapee, rushed into the woods. _

_The men split up and combed the forest. A yell went up though the woods and all of the men rushed to the sound. Hannah, a small daughter of one of the guards had been found coming back out of the forest. Her father pointed to the small girl and yelled, "Death." That was what the girl would get for helping someone escape. She would die._

_The next morning the little girl was led up to the gallows at the center of the large courtyard and was placed under the noose. A bucket was placed under her so her head would easily be placed into the loop of rope. Her mother yelled and screamed for mercy, but no one listened to her. The man at the gallows read the gathered the crime the little girl had committed, and then dropped the trap door. _

_The girl's mother screamed as her daughter fell. She rushed up to the man who had pulled the door and started to hit him. He grabbed the woman and shoved her away from himself. She fell to the ground, hitting her head as she landed. A pool of blood formed a halo around her head, but no one dared to help her. If they did, they would receive the same fate as her._

_Capricorn walked slowly to the front of the crowd and ordered for silence. "Listen, and listen carefully. The woman named Roxane has escaped, and she will be found. She carries something that we want." _

_As Capricorn said the name of the woman, Basta howled in rage. "Let me get her sir," demanded Basta._

"_You will go, Basta. And take Micka with you. Gather four others and head out. I want the woman back her in nine months." Basta nodded and turned his back to the dangling figure of the girl. His woman would get the same fate after she gave them what they wanted. And what they wanted was the heir to the fortress; the next child to Capricorn; the child of Basta._


	11. A Devilish Deed

Chapter 11:

A Devilish Deed

Basta waited for the cloak of darkness to cover and hide him before sneaking into the sleeping camp. He had been watching for the fire eater play with his fire for what seemed like hours. Finally the man slowly got up, stretched his arms above his head, and commanded the fire to leave. The fire was snuffed out, leaving an eerie darkness.

The man turned to walk to his small tent when Micka jumped him from behind. The fire eater let out a short cry, but was soon lost as Micka hit him over the head with a rock.

"Careful Micka," warned Basta, stepping into the clearing. "I want to give them the message, but he must be alive to deliver it."

"Right boss," said Micka stiffly.

"Carry him into the trees. There was a set of caves back there that will do just fine for our 'dirty' work." Micka just grunted as he heaved the fire eater onto his back and followed Basta to the caves.

The walk to the cave took a little over a half hour, which gave Basta enough time to think on the day's events. He had almost had her, but she had slipped though his fingers once again. He could not help but notice the small bump of her mid-section, and he knew that the time was running out. The child would be born, and would disappear; and all in a few months.

He could not let that happen; he would not.

* * *

Roxane slipped off of the roof and on to the street below. She glanced around quickly taking in her surroundings. The ally spread out from either side of her, but soon each side disappeared into a turn. If she went to the left, she would surely end up back at the pub and that was not something she wanted to do. If she took a right, she would end up somewhere near the markets. She made up her mind and quickly ran to the right.

The twists and turns of the allies were starting to confuse her, but she kept running. She had to get away from Basta, and quickly. She could see the ally getting lighter and lighter, telling her that she was almost to the market. She slowed herself to a walk and ran her hand over her tangled hair. She knew she had to act normal if she wanted to escape from Basta's grasp again.

The light of the ally soon showed the bustling market. Roxane stood in the shadows of the ally and glanced around the busy square. There was no sign of a black bear or his master; making Roxane feel slightly more uneasy. She stepped into the sunlight of the market and slowly meandered through the racks and carts, trying to think of a plan.

Her plan came to her as she looked at the cart full of the jewelry; the same cart that the green necklace had come from. One word filled her mind as she tried to finish her plans.

"Caves." She had wanted to go back ever since she had left.

The rest of her plan unfolded in her mind. She would hide out in the city until darkness fell, and then she would sneak back to the Little Blue Bird and gather her items before heading to the caves. She would then find the Prince and beg for his forgiveness. She hoped beyond all hope that he would still love her; still care for her; still hide her. She sighed and melted back into the shadows of the allies to await the darkening sky.

* * *

Basta took one of the smaller caves to perform his devilish deed. He was sure no one else would be here on the eerie night, so he never checked the other caves. Micka walked up behind Basta, cleared his throat, and said, "He is in the back."

"Good," replied Basta. "Now all we have to do is let him wake." Micka smiled a wicked grin and turned to watch for the fire eater waking up.

* * *

The darkness fell around Roxane like a warm blanket. She had always liked the night time as a child; but as she had grown older, her likes had changed. The dark had always brought Basta, but she was going to make sure that Basta would never be the darkness again.

The city patrol walked the streets, making sure no one was out after curfew. A man started to walk down the alley that Roxane was in, but stopped when his fellow guard called to him. Roxane let out a breath of air she was holding and continued to creep through the darkness.

The pub was just around the corner, and carefully Roxane walked the allies. She did not want to run into Basta at this hour of night when not another soul knew where she was. She reached the door of the pub with no problem and quickly knocked at the door.

Quickly the door swung open with Meja standing in the door. "Gracious child!" she exclaimed. "Where were you today?"

Roxane did not answer, but instead rushed into the main room of the pub and through the hall door. Meja ran after her, but did not catch up to her until Roxane was up the stairs and into her room.

"Where are you off to?" questioned Meja with a worried tone.

"You do not need to know," snapped Roxane as she quickly placed her few belongings into her sack.

"Why ever not?" demanded Meja.

Roxane turned to her with what at first looked liked fire in her eyes, but was soon seen as fear, and said, "The less you know, the less chance of being sought after."

Meja nodded and turned to leave. She took a few steps to the door and then said, "I will have food for you downstairs."

"Thank you," said Roxane in a soft voice. She watched as Meja closed the door behind her and then turned back to the task at hand. She had her dresses and money, so all she needed was her long, black cape. She swung it around her shoulders, grabbed her sack, and then headed out of her room.

* * *

It was drawing towards midnight when things in the caves started to happen. "He is starting to wake," said Micka as the fire eater's eyes started to flicker open. He moaned as he tried to roll over, but Basta's foot stopped him.

"Not so fast fire boy," snarled Basta. "First we need to have some entertainment." With that, Basta drew his knife.

* * *

Roxane had made it out of the city gates, but barley. The guard had tried to have some fun with her, but she had been persistent and only left with a slightly lighter coin purse. The night sky seemed to fold around her, and an eerie fog was starting to fall. She knew she had to get to the caves before something got her, and that made her go even faster.

She walked the half hour it took to get to the caves; and by the time she got there, it was drawing onto the midnight hour. She started towards the large cave she had taken refuge in before when she heard the voices inside a smaller cave. She recognized both voices and felt a shiver run up her spine.

"We are going to have fun with you," said Basta.

Roxane silently placed her bag on the ground and crept up to the edge of the cave. She peeked in and saw Basta and Micka over a body. It was not until Micka moved that Roxane saw who it was.

Dustfinger.

* * *

Basta leaned over the fire eater and carved a long gash into the man's face. The man screamed in pain as he thrashed his body around under Micka's weight. His head swung back and forth as he tried to escape the knife, but the blade still reached and carved into the smooth skin. The aftermath was three gory gashes that soon filled with blood.

Basta smiled at the man and leaned over him and quietly whispered, "That was for helping the girl." He stood up and then sent a series of shark kicks to the man's ribs and said, "And that was because I just don't like you."

Basta motioned to Micka and then walked out of the cave with his apprentice behind him.

* * *

Roxane had closed her eyes as Basta leaned over with the knife, but she had heard the screams. Those would haunt her for the rest of her life. She had opened her eyes as Basta sent his foot rapidly into Dustfinger's ribs. Roxane had even felt the pain of her friend. Basta and Micka started to walk towards her, and she quickly hid behind a large rock beside the mouth of the cave. She watched as the two men faded into the dark, and then she rushed into the cave.

She knelt beside Dustfinger and carefully touched his face. Dustfinger gasped in pain and opened his eyes to look at Roxane.

"Get the fire elves," he whispered.

"I can't but I can bandage you up a little," pleaded Roxane.

"Send Sareah to the elves. She knows where they are at."

Roxane nodded, and then set to work at cleaning up his face. She then got up, but then turned to ask, "Will you be alright?"

"The White Women will not come tonight if you hurry."

With that, Roxane hurried out of the caves, gathered up her bag, and hurried to the camp in the clearing.


	12. Worries and Promises

Chapter 12:

Worries and Promises

The Black Prince was in a deep slumber when Roxane burst into his tent. She looked at him and then furiously shook him. "Wake up," begged Roxane.

The Prince flickered his eyes, and when he saw who it was, he shot into a sitting position. "What happened?" he demanded as he saw Roxane's tear stained face.

"Basta…Dustfinger…had a knife…told me to get Sareah…he is dying." The Prince tired to understand what Roxane was saying, but it wasn't making sense.

"Slow down," said the Prince.

"No!" screamed Roxane. "He is dying."

"Who?"

"Dustfinger." Roxane threw herself at the Prince and burst into tears again. The Prince's face went blank as the information registered in his mind.

"Fire elves," murmured the Prince.

"I already sent Sareah. She left to get them and said that she would take them to the caves," whispered Roxane.

"Why did you leave me?" questioned the Prince.

"Basta." The one word explained it all.

"Why did you come back?"

"Basta," mumbled Roxane again into his shoulder.

The Prince gently took a hold of Roxane's shoulders and pulled her back to look at her. "What happened?" His face was dark as he said the two words, causing Roxane to shrink away from him. "Roxane?" the Prince warned, but then his voice when soft. "What happened? Please tell me."

Roxane drew in a shaky voice and then said, "What do you want me to tell you?"

"What happened?"

Roxane nodded and then said, "All there is to say is that I am carrying his child. I don't want it to be his. He wants to get it to give it to Capricorn. He sought after me; chased me; almost caught me."

"Why did you come back?"

"He came after me and almost got me. When I thought of what to do, all I wanted was you."

"Me?" Roxane just nodded as the Prince pondered those words. "Why?"

"Because I l-" Roxane was cut off as Cloud Dancer stuck his head into the tent.

"Sir, there is a slight problem."

The Prince nodded to Cloud Dancer and then turned to Roxane. "Stay here until I come back." Roxane looked like she was ready to cry as she nodded to the Prince. "I will be back." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on her forehead and then said, "I promise." He then got up and walked out of the tent. Roxane looked longingly out of the partially closed tent flap, but her weariness overtook her. She laid down on the Prince's bedroll and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The Prince walked out of the tent, but his heart stayed inside. He did not want to leave Roxane alone, but he knew that something had to have happened to have Cloud Dancer come to him in the middle of the night. He walked over to the small gathering of men near the fire and entered the conversation.

"What happened?" asked the Prince.

"Tonya," replied a juggler named Natick.

"What happened to Tonya?" asked the Prince.

"She is gone," said Skaldic, who was also a juggler and Natick's brother.

"Gone?" questioned the Prince.

"Yah. Like in kidnapped," replied Skaldic.

"Basta did it," stated Natick.

"How do you know?" asked the Prince.

"She is pregnant with my child!" exclaimed Natick. "Basta took my wife!"

"Hold it!" demanded the Prince. "Are you blaming Roxane?"

"Yes we are," said Skaldic, poking the Prince in the chest.

"If you blame others, I am not going to help you." The Prince turned and started to walk away, but turned and said, "She is in the woods."

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Natick.

The Prince did not answer, but slowly walked over to Cloud Dancer and said, "Is Tonya the slight problem?"

"Yes," replied Cloud Dancer. "Natick came over to me when Roxane came into the camp and said that Tonya was gone."

"When did she leave?"

"Sometime near midnight I suspect."

The Prince looked at the sky and then said, "Then she has only been gone an hour. She probably does not know that we missed her."

"What are you saying?"

"The only way to clear everyone is to have them all go back to their tents."

Cloud Dancer nodded and said, "I'll give the order."

The Prince nodded back in response and then walked over to Natick and Skaldic. "Go to your tents and cool off."

"Aren't we going to find her?" demanded Natick.

"Do you know how to track in the dark?" asked the Prince.

"No," said Natick in a defeated tone.

"Well than there is your answer."

The two men glared at the Prince, but walked back to their tents. The Prince looked around the camp and saw that it was totally empty. Cloud Dancer had even gone to his tent, so the Prince was the only one out and all he had to do was wait.

He did not have to wait long, because within a few minutes, giggling and a harsh laughter could be heard from the woods. Soon two figures came out of the woods. The larger one shushed the smaller one as they drew closer to the camp, but that only made the smaller one laugh more. The Prince recognized both of them stood up to uncover their scheme.

"Hello Tonya, Caesar." The two figures stopped dead in their tracks and looked over to where the Prince was standing.

"Sir," replied Caesar. "What can I do for you this fine night?"

"You can tell me and Tonya's husband what you two have been up to." The Prince started walking towards Natick's tent, but Tonya flung herself at him, making him stop.

"You can't tell him." begged Tonya.

"Why not?"

"He will kill me."

"I am sorry Tonya, but you will have to face your husband. You have committed a crime, and he is the judge and jury."

Tonya let go of the Prince and burst into tears as he walked to the tent and poked his head into it. The Prince briefly told Natick what happened, and then walked slowly over to his tent. He heard the slap of a hand to a face, but did not turn around. Tonya broke the law, and that was to be punished. He could do nothing, and that was exactly what he did.

He opened the flap of his tent and looked down to his bedroll. Roxane was lying on the roll, sleeping in a deep slumber. He carefully laid down beside her and pulled her close to his body. He kept one arm around her, and with the other, he carefully brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Good night my love," he said as he placed his head next to hers and fell asleep.


End file.
